Computing devices are available in an ever increasing variety of configurations. For example, computing devices were traditionally limited to relatively large form factors due to the size of components of the computing devices, such as traditional desktop computers. As component size has decreased, the configurations of the computing devices have expanded from traditional desktop computers to laptop computers, mobile phones (e.g., “smartphones”), tablet computers, gaming devices, and so on.
However, considerations such as heat transfer and noise may become increasingly problematic when confronted with these different configurations. A user of a handheld device, for instance, may be in closer proximity to the device as opposed to a desktop computer. The user, for example, may hold the device and therefore the user is in contact with the device as well as positioned closer to the device than a traditional desktop computer. Therefore, heat of the device, fan noise, and so on may have a greater effect on a user's experience with the device due to this proximity.